


Dreams Are Made Of Code

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just so much fluff, with a bit of suggestive dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1183792">No Problem</a>': Optimus once again goes to see Megatron, but the Decepticon has a lot on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Are Made Of Code

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, someone called for more (and some happiness for Bee, but that will come in the form of another fic), so here’s a sequel to ‘[No Problem](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1183792)’. I’d recommend reading that fic first, but if you’re iffy about one-sided Optimus/Bumblebee (technically pining!Bumblebee), don’t feel obligated. :)
> 
> Megs is actually in this one, yay! Enjoy!
> 
> One last note; we all know how Megatron can hold Optimus around his waist with one hand, but for the sake of the fic, I closed that size gap just a smidge. ;)

Optimus made sure that everyone was recharging before leaving the plant. He checked Bumblebee’s room twice, just to make sure that he wasn’t faking it. Reassured, Optimus stepped outside and transformed, driving as quickly as possible until he was out of the city.

When he arrived at the wooded area outside the city limits, he transformed back, making the rest of his way on foot. The forest was quiet, silent and still without being disturbingly so. Prowl would enjoy it Optimus thought fondly. He reached the clearing he had been heading for and stopped, observing the sight before him.

Megatron stood quietly off to the side with his back to Optimus, the moonlight reflecting off his silver frame. There was a small cliff overhang in front of him that overlooked more woods. He felt optics on his back and looked over his shoulder, smiling.

“Were you attempting to sneak up on me?” His smooth voice asked. Optimus smiled and approached.

“Just enjoying the view.” He quipped, pleased to see that Megatron was in a good mood. He was hoping to come away from this evening with minimal damage, including damage that he might inflict on himself. He thought of the crack in his derma that he had conveniently forgot to mention to Ratchet when the older bot had fixed him up.

The larger bot turned to face Optimus fully as Optimus’s smile spread.

“The view you say.” Megatron rumbled, tilting his helm when the Prime came to stand in front of him. He hooked a finger under the smaller bot’s chin and lifted it slightly, optics narrowing.

“Your medic neglected to repair you fully.” He mused, thumb running over the healing crack. Optimus shrugged.

“More like he didn’t mention it, so neither did I.” Megatron released him and stepped back, his optics searching for something. Optimus cocked his head slightly in question. Megatron was keeping his distance, which was strange. Normally he couldn’t keep his servos to himself when Optimus met with him, but now he looked nervous to even stand too close to him.

“Is something wrong?” Optimus asked slowly, trying to get a read on Megatron’s field. It was pulled in, making it hard for Optimus to get anything from it. That was strange as well. The only time Megatron did that was when they were fighting or when he was feeling particularly peevish.

Megatron’s engine turned over for a moment before he responded.

“I am… concerned.”

“About what?” Optimus asked. His answer was Megatron looking away from him again. He moved back into the larger mech’s field of vision.

“About what?” He repeated. Megatron moved away from him and sat down on the edge of the overhang. Optimus joined him and for a few nanokliks, they sat in silence, listening to each other’s engines rumble.

“I am concerned about how long we can keep this charade up.” Megatron said quietly. Optimus shifted closer, hoping to prompt him further. It took him making a small questioning sound for Megatron to speak again.

“This charade of us wishing to destroy one another. I fear someone will find us out.”

Optimus cleared his vocalizer, smiling sheepishly at Megatron.

“Someone may already know.” Megatron raised an optical ridge at him and Optimus felt his fans click on to cool his heated faceplates.

“Bumblebee caught me sneaking back into the plant the other day, the day this happened.” He motioned to his mouth. “He saw this and the scratches in my frame and he just… pieced it together.”

“Will he tell the other Autobots?” Megatron questioned. Optimus shook his head.

“He promised he wouldn’t if I didn’t want them to know, and I don’t want them to know. Not yet.”

Megatron made a noncommittal noise, seeming unconvinced. Optimus shifted closer still so that they were touching.

“It’ll be fine.” He said. “Bumblebee won’t say a word. I trust him to keep his promise. I personally think that we could help relations between the Autobots and the Decepticons—“

“Must you be so optimistic all the time?” Megatron interrupted him. “What do you expect would happen if they knew?”

“Something along the lines of you scrambling my circuits so you can control me probably. I’m sure Ratchet could come up with a few good theories.” Optimus chuckled. Megatron frowned at him.

“This is not a joke, beloved.” Megatron said flatly. Optimus felt his spark jump in spite of how worried Megatron seemed. He enjoyed it when Megatron used pet names with him.

“You may think that our coupling will stop our fighting, but I do not. There have been too many sparks lost between our people for it to be fixed so easily. They will not be able to look past their differences as we have learned to do.”

Optimus stared at the larger mech.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asked. “You’re starting to sound more like me than I do.”

“I have been thinking a lot recently. My dreams as of late have been less than savory.” Megatron almost sounded guilty. 

“What kind of dreams?” Optimus asked. Megatron’s face contorted slightly.

“Without going into detail, a lot of them end with you offline… sometimes by my own servos…”

Optimus felt a chill run through his frame. Once upon a time, he would have been worried that Megatron really did want to offline him, and that he had been lying the whole time just to get closer to him. It had been a long time however, and Megatron had since proved that Optimus could trust him.

Hearing that he was having dreams that involved offlining Optimus was more than distressing to the smaller bot.

“Where do you think these dreams are coming from?” He asked. Megatron only looked more irritated.

“I haven’t the slightest idea, but I am growing quite tired of them. I haven’t recharged properly in several solar cycles. It’s beginning to wear on me.”

Optimus took that opportunity to lift and place himself in Megatron’s lap, his legs on either side of Megatron’s legs, his servos on the Decepticon’s chassis. An interesting fact about Megatron was that he sought comfort in close proximity. He enjoyed being near someone else when he was distressed. Nowadays, he preferred that someone to be Optimus.

“I’m guessing Starscream has taken the majority of the punishment?” Optimus said amusedly.

Megatron looked thoughtful.

“He has made himself scarce lately, now that you mention it…”

Optimus chuckled and settled fully into Megatron’s lap, resting his cheek against his chest, feeling the low hum of the engine just below the armored surface.

“You wanna know what I think of these dreams?” He said quietly, tracing a digit over the warm metal. Megatron hummed in response and it vibrated pleasantly against his audials.

“I don’t think they mean anything. They’re just dreams after all.” Judging by the silence, Megatron wasn’t convinced, so he continued.

“Dreams only hold power over you if you let them.” It was something he had learned while watching one of those ‘movies’ that Sari and Bumblebee loved so much.

“It sounds so simple when you put it like that.” Megatron mumbled. Optimus chuckled and sat up again.

“That’s because it is. I used to have dreams about horrible things happening to my team, my family, and being afraid that what I saw would happen because I wasn’t good enough, or strong enough, and so on. The dreams kept coming and getting worse until I realized that they were just randomly generated strings of data in my processor, nothing more.”

He dared to trace a digit over the Decepticon symbol that adorned Megatron’s chassis, enjoying the pleased rumble he got.

“You are unusually full of wisdom tonight, Optimus.” Megatron chuckled. Optimus cocked his head with a smirk.

“I’ll pretend that was a compliment.”

Megatron wrapped his servo around the back of Optimus’s waist and pulled him tight to his chest, grinning at him as the Autobot draped his arms lazily on his shoulders.

“But it was a compliment, pet.” He heard the small beep of one of Optimus’s systems. He had always liked the little nicknames. Megatron had never used them with anyone until he had met Optimus, or rather when he had met Orion. The first time he had called Orion ‘pet’ offhandedly, the smaller bot’s optics had lit up, his expression absolutely smitten. Based on the bright color Optimus’s optics had turned, some things never changed.

Optimus let go of Megatron’s neck and turned back around, seating himself comfortably in the larger bot’s lap. Megatron let his arm lie across Optimus’s legs but Optimus pulled his arm up so it was wrapped around his waist again, holding him against the warm frame behind him.

“I wouldn’t put too much weight into your dreams, Megatron.” Optimus said after a few moments of silence. He leaned his head back so he could look up at Megatron, who in turn looked down at him.

“Sari has told me that dreams come from things that are on your mind, conscious or unconscious.” Optimus said. “If you’re always thinking about how you might hurt me, if that thought is always sitting in the back of your processor, chances are it will show up in your dreams.”

Optimus’s engine purred happily when Megatron bumped their helms together and closed his optics, sighing.

“I’ve gotten so used to hurting you for show that I’ve started to slip up in private. I am sorry about the scratches by the way. I didn’t get to say that before you left.”

Optimus scratched his digits gently over Megatron’s arm, a comforting gesture.

“It’s no big deal, Ratchet fixed me up.”

Megatron’s arm tightened and he vented irritably.

“But it is a big deal. I’m not supposed to cause you harm when it’s just us. I don’t want to…”

Optimus once again shifted around to face the Decepticon leader, putting his servos on either side of Megatron’s helm and making him look at him. Megatron’s arm slipped from around his waist but he paid it no mind. He waited until Megatron opened his optics to smile.

“When we started this, I didn’t expect you to stop hurting me right away. No, let me finish.” He said when Megatron opened his mouth. “Before we met, we had fallen into a pattern that became a lifestyle, and you started way before me. I was still in the Academy when you were waging war on Cybertron. Adjusting to where we no longer feel the need to offline one another every time we see each other, even when it’s just you and me, is difficult and takes time. We’ll work it out eventually.” He stopped talking and Megatron finally smiled back, shaking his head.

“One would never believe that I am several hundred vorns older than you, given what comes out of your mouth at times.”

Optimus chuckled and slumped against him again, making himself quite comfortable against the other mech.

“Being a leader does that to you. It ages you and before you know it, you forget how old you actually are…”

Megatron hummed and ran his digits up and down Optimus’s backstruts, feeling the Autobot melt under the caresses.

“I understand that better than you know.”

Silence fell over them once more, the air in the clearing heavy with contentment and the sound of idling engines.

“You do know I care for you, don’t you.” Megatron said, his voice little more than a rumble against Optimus’s audial. The Autobot leader repositioned himself so he was curled up like a cybercat, and Megatron automatically cradled him with his arms. He worry about hurting Optimus only increased when he remembered how much smaller Optimus was when compared to him. Optimus teased him often about how Megatron treated him like he was made of glass when they were alone, and the teasing had eventually led to the intense fragging session that ended with Optimus’s cracked mouth plate and scratched-up frame.

“Yes I know.” Optimus replied, wrapping his arms around Megatron’s waist. The safety he felt when Megatron held him was his favorite thing in the world. It was strange, feeling that way in the arms of a bot that frequently tried to kill him, but after Optimus had stopped overanalyzing it, he felt much better.

“As long as you know, I am content with our situation. For now.” Megatron said, resting his helm on top of Optimus’s, letting his mind relax and just focus on the warm frame in his arms. He felt more than heard Optimus’s sound of happiness and he smiled.

“I am sorry I cannot see things in the rose-colored light like you do.” He said. Optimus sat up a bit to grin lopsidedly at him.

“If anyone here is seeing things in rose tint, it’s you with those optics of yours.”

Megatron raised an optical ridge.

“You know that is not how they work.” He chuckled. “But if it were true, does that mean you see things in shades of blue then?”

Optimus crossed his arms.

“I’m sure not gonna tell you. Who knows if you’ll use that against me the next time we meet up for a fight.”

Megatron rolled his optics and squeezed Optimus tighter.

“I wouldn't have any idea how to use that against you, to be totally honest. You’re very strange, pet.”

Optimus looked up at him with another smile and Megatron leaned down and kissed him. Optimus melted against his chassis and put a hand against the side of his helm, and Megatron’s engine purred loudly in response. Megatron stopped kissing the Autobot and nudged his helm to the side, licking at the exposed neck cables. Optimus chuckled with a shiver.

“Do you think we’d get caught if we fragged out here?” He asked, shivering again when Megatron hummed against his neck.

“Shall we find out?”


End file.
